


flooding like a rain (for like forty days)

by amlev



Series: I feel heaven [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: Chloe's love takes her to new heights, and Beca feels reborn.(A sequel, many months late, and too late for Pride so... Happy Canada Day?)





	flooding like a rain (for like forty days)

**Author's Note:**

> For [suituuup](http://suituuup.tumblr.com//), since she asked so nicely <3 
> 
> Please read the tags before reading, everyone!!! I am not here to squick you out on purpose, just to deliver my thots.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_So bad it should be forbidden_

_So good so deep I feel it_

Pulling her lips away from Chloe’s with a deep gasp, Beca grips at the sheets to steady herself, to clear the haze of lust clouding her body. She revels in it - lets her eyes slip shut, just for a moment - until she feels Chloe nudging at her thighs to direct her towards the edge of the bed. Beca’s foggy brain takes the hint and she unfolds herself to a standing position surprisingly gracefully despite the toy strapped somewhat awkwardly to her hips. She stands near the edge of the bed and waits, her body humming from her recent orgasm and the anticipation of Chloe's next action.

Which is to sink to her knees in front of Beca with a sweet, warm smile. Like this wasn’t all her idea in the first place. Like she hasn't been playing Beca like a goddamn fiddle all night. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing up at Beca through her lashes. Beca’s stomach swoops immediately in response. The woman kneeling before her is so calm and sweet, her movements slow; a perfect picture of good behaviour (Beca drinks in the heady anticipation of when this will all turn lustful and intimate).

Chloe rests her hands gently on Beca's thighs and leans in to press a small kiss to her hipbone, then noses along Beca's belly to the crease of her thigh. Sparks zip up through Beca's body as her hands fly instinctively to Chloe's soft hair to ground herself. 

She feels Chloe’s groan rumble against her skin as her nails scrape her scalp lightly, hears a gasp as her fingers catch in red curls. Beca tugs, just a bit, to get Chloe to look up at her. 

Her lips are rosy, kiss-swollen and slick. The cool air ghosting over Beca’s thighs where Chloe’s lips had been just moments before makes her shudder, and she finds she can't decide between leaning in and biting those lips or shoving Chloe's head down between her legs. 

Chloe presses a quick, encouraging kiss to Beca’s thigh, almost as if she's read her jumbled thoughts and wants to snap her back to the present.

Beca lets her fingers fall from Chloe’s hair, her knuckles skimming gently over Chloe’s cheekbones down to her sharp jawline. Big, blue eyes blink innocently back up at her as Chloe tilts her head into the touch (Beca instantly sinks into the thrill of this intimacy, the trust. The love Chloe shows her with every curve of her body). 

  


Beca’s fingers grip her chin, angle her jaw up so Beca can trail her fingertips down her neck, nails scratching lightly on the way back up. She smirks when Chloe barely suppresses her shiver.

“What do you want?” Beca asks, voice low and full of promise.

Chloe keeps her jaw angled obediently up at Beca. Her wide eyes are the perfect picture of innocence, looking up patiently through her long lashes. Until she sticks her tongue out at Beca, as far as she can, and Beca knows it was just to see the flush colour her cheeks at the implication.

“I wanna taste you,” she almost begs, her teeth snagging on her plump lower lip.

Beca feels another bolt of arousal shoot through her, and she grips the base of the silicone, intending to guide it between Chloe’s lips. No matter how many times they do this, Beca still finds herself completely soaked and shuddery at the visual of Chloe’s gorgeous head bobbing between her legs, the sucking sounds she makes, Chloe’s little breathy moans and hums vibrating through the silicone, flooding Beca with the heady knowledge that Chloe’s getting off on this too…

She’s startled from her thoughts when Chloe’s cool, slim fingers cover her own on the toy. 

“Not yet,” comes the soft response, punctuated with another gentle kiss to the front of her thigh.

Beca barely registers what Chloe’s doing before her thighs are being nudged farther apart and Chloe’s kisses are dipping down to her inner thighs, mouthing higher and higher up the warm skin still sticky from Beca’s earlier orgasm until -

_“Oh!”_

Beca can’t hold back her squeak at the sudden feeling - the sudden _warmth_ \- of Chloe’s tongue licking up through her folds. Chloe hums happily with another swipe of her tongue as Beca jolts above her at the overwhelming sensation. 

She can feel Chloe’s nails digging into her thigh to steady her as she licks, keep her grounded as she nearly stumbles from the rising pleasure. 

She’s still gripping the dildo with her left hand, and she looks down sharply when the pleasure against her core is suddenly gone. She distantly hears her own sharp intake of breath when Chloe licks a stripe up her own palm, eyes darting between Chloe’s hungry gaze and her pink mouth, still glistening with Beca. 

Chloe wraps her right hand around the shaft and starts to tug on the silicone with steadily increasing speed, staring pointedly up at Beca. She cups Chloe’s cheek with a fondness almost too gentle than the situation calls for, but that’s always how it is with them: soft and rough, loving and filthy - an intimate give and take.

Chloe’s dark gaze is all-consuming, filling Beca with liquid fire and _want_ before she dips her head back down between Beca’s thighs to mouth at her wetness again. 

Beca tips her head back with a groan. She can’t _feel_ anything from the toy, but the visual combined with the warm sensation and the slick sounds of Chloe lapping at her is intoxicating. 

“Oh my god, _Chloe,_ I-” 

She cuts herself off with another moan as she feels lips wrap around her clit and suck, sending a bolt of electricity coursing through her. She's not gonna last long. 

Not after that last mind-blowing orgasm.

Not when the pull and press of Chloe's slender fingers on the length of the silicone is constant and firm and it makes the straps of the harness dig pleasantly into her ass. 

Not when Chloe lets go of the strap-on and slides two fingers up and into Beca with ease to stroke Beca’s g-spot in rhythm with the mouth on her clit. 

Beca feels Chloe’s vibrating hum against her slick centre and hears her own groan drown it out as she comes suddenly, trying desperately to not buck her hips shamelessly into Chloe’s face. Her breathless gasps fill the room while Chloe coaxes her down from her orgasm, gently flexing her fingers and letting Beca twitch against her tongue as the tingles and sparks zip through her body down to her toes, lighting her up from the inside out. 

Eventually she pulls out of Beca (despite her protesting groan at the sudden emptiness) and presses slow, tiny kisses to her thighs while Beca catches her breath. The kisses slowly trail up to Beca’s ticklish belly until she squirms with a quick laugh.

Chloe smiles and stands slowly, her sultry gaze still locked on Beca’s. She steps forward until they’re standing toe to toe, and leans in to press a soft kiss to Beca’s flushed cheek. 

She lingers for a moment, nosing along Beca’s studded ear. 

“Can we try that thing again?” 

Her murmured words make the desire catch in Beca’s throat, make her mouth go instantly dry.

“I’ve been practising for you.”

Beca can _hear_ the shy smile in her girlfriend’s voice, the hopeful note hinting at more. The heat in her belly intensifies as images flash through her mind of Chloe on her knees, on her back, lips stretching around the shaft of the silicone toy in her hand as she tests how much of it she can take. The imagined sounds of Chloe sucking and gagging a little flood her brain and body instantly, pooling low and glowing hot.

She tries in vain to swallow, to lick her lips and return any moisture to her mouth before saying: “Yeah, I - of course.”

_“Anything for you”_ goes unspoken. 

Chloe’s eager grin lights up her whole face and Beca can’t help but smile back. She gives Chloe’s hand an encouraging squeeze before letting herself be led back to bed. 

Chloe’s almost bouncing with delight - Beca feels her own nervous energy making way for excitement again - as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Beca remains standing, watching Chloe get comfortable. Beca marvels at how Chloe manages to look graceful while shuffling to the centre of the bed and turning 180 degrees so she can lie on her back with her head near Beca. She slowly lets her head hang off the edge of the bed, just a bit, and looks at Beca expectantly.

"Ready," she whispers.

Beca skims her thumb across Chloe’s bottom lip, swollen and reddened. Her lipstick is long gone, kissed and bitten away by Beca’s own lips. 

“Such a pretty mouth,” Beca murmurs. 

Chloe’s lips part and Beca slips her thumb inside, letting Chloe suck and scrape her teeth against the pad of it; a preview of what’s to come. 

Beca drags her thumb out, slicking Chloe’s bottom lip with her own saliva before slowly sliding her thumb back in against Chloe’s soft tongue, then out again, relishing the feeling. She sees Chloe’s eyes darken at the implication.

She stops suddenly, removing her thumb and turning her attentions to the dildo strapped to her hips, remembering what this was all supposed to be about. She walks to their dresser and opens the drawer.

“Which flavour today?”

She hears a rustle and turns to see Chloe has rolled onto her stomach and playfully propped her chin up on her fists.

“Umm… Strawberry pomegranate, please!”

Beca smiles back automatically despite herself; Chloe’s enthusiasm is always infectious. She uncaps the lube bottle and pours some into her hand while Chloe wriggles around on the bedspread. 

“Becaaaaaaa,” she whines. “Don’t keep me _waiting_.” Her voice is dripping with suggestion and want and Beca feels the effects of her voice immediately flaring up in her stomach. 

Chloe rolls onto her back again and winks at Beca.

Who can’t tear her eyes away. 

She focuses on Chloe, absently smearing the lube along the dildo in her hand, stroking while stepping back into Chloe's enticing orbit. The slick sounds of her hand on the silicone are a preview for the delicious sounds she'll hear once Chloe's mouth starts working around her. 

Approaching Chloe's head, Beca reaches out and strokes her clean fingers through Chloe's red locks, trying to coax her into lying further back off the edge of the mattress. 

She lets her head dangle a little more off the edge at Beca's insistence, parting her lips in anticipation already.

Beca smooths a hand up the exposed column of Chloe's throat. Her fingertips against bare skin leave trails of fire against their pads. Chloe's lips part automatically as her hand slides closer to Chloe's jaw, opening to Beca's intentions. 

She taps the tip of the silicone against Chloe's lower lip, watching her tongue slide out to lap up the flavoured lube. Beca lets Chloe set the pace, lets her lick the tip once more and tilt her head eagerly forward to accept the toy Beca slides slowly into her, taking care to be steady without sudden movements. 

Trying not to let her nerves betray her, Beca sets a slow pace: gradually shifting her hips forward and back to gently fuck the strap into Chloe's throat. The fingertips not currently supporting the toy rest lightly still on Chloe's throat, anticipating the moment she will hit the perfect angle to feel herself move as she fucks Chloe's mouth. 

She’s been increasing her speed, back and forth, when she feels a slight resistance - a surprised little choking noise from Chloe - and halts her movements immediately, pulling out and stepping back.

Chloe pants, her ample chest rising and falling as she catches her breath. Beca feels panic grip her heart even while she admires the view and tries not to think about the wetness that flooded between her legs at the sound of Chloe gagging. She tamps the thought down instantly in favour of cupping Chloe’s cheek.

“Are you okay? Should we stop?” she murmurs softly, her thumb running over Chloe’s flushed skin.

“I’m not gonna break, babe,” she rasps, sending another rush straight to Beca’s core. “You can give me more.”

With that, she reaches back over her head and grips Beca’s thigh in a reassuring squeeze: their agreed upon nonverbal cue for this scenario. 

Beca takes a shuddery breath and slips the tip inside Chloe’s mouth again, guiding it steadily. She cranes her neck to watch Chloe's face intently below her for any signs of discomfort but sees only the flush of pleasure colouring her cheeks as Beca moves deeper, her eyes screwed shut in concentration. Beca hears a muffled moan of encouragement coupled with the sharp sting of her nails digging into her thigh as she nears the back of Chloe’s throat again. 

She feels the resistance of Chloe's throat, a slight rumbling gag under the hand resting on her neck, but Chloe's nails grip her thigh tighter, an indication that she's fine. Beca was anticipating another convulsion but Chloe holds firm, letting Beca pull out slightly and push in to fully rest at the back of Chloe's throat for the first time. 

Chloe squeaks in delight around the shaft which spurs Beca on, confidence settling high in her chest. A wild sense of success and delight overtakes her and she can't help but grin as she feels the head of the toy nudging the palm of her hand through Chloe's skin - she barely resists the urge to flex her fingers, to squeeze just a little -

Then all the moisture in her body moves south at the sound of Chloe’s sharp inhale through her nose. The sight of her swallowing around the toy, throat bobbing pointedly. Which… Fuck. 

She pulls out with a groan that she hears matched by Chloe. There’s saliva coating both the toy and all over plump pink lips.

“Harder, Beca,” Chloe rasps again, looking up at her girlfriend with pride and determination in her watery eyes. (Beca tries to push this out of her mind again, tries to ignore why this makes her instantly wet as if she hadn’t just come: Chloe trying so hard for her, Chloe’s persistence, Chloe allowing Beca to do this - no, Chloe _asking_ Beca for this -)

With an exhale, Chloe adjusts her head slightly, eagerly leaning in to meet Beca's sharper, more confident thrusts. Beca hears the deep, wet noises that she now pulls from Chloe, feels the slight bulge of Chloe's throat under her fingertips with each push in, relishes the whimpers getting steadily louder. 

The deep, wet sucking noises combined with the sight of Chloe's little pink tongue poking out to stroke her shaft have Beca feeling swollen and sensitive in her harness, relishing every brush of her clit against the base. She tightens her hold on Chloe's throat, letting her feel the pressure while relentlessly still fucking her mouth. 

She’s concentrating really hard on not stabbing Chloe’s vocal cords at the wrong angle or something equally horrifying - that’s a conversation she hopes to never have with Aubrey: _hey, I broke your best friend’s singing voice with my dick_ \- so she almost completely misses how Chloe’s free hand has travelled down her body to rest between her own thighs. 

Beca glances down to see her girlfriend's middle and ring finger swirling around her own clit, dipping into her core on every other pass of her fingers. The slick sounds coming from her fingers working through her folds are almost completely masked by the whimpers and louder, wetter sounds coming from her mouth right now. 

Chloe's throat rumbles with another moan of delight. Another surge of pleasure zips through Beca and she wonders how long she'll last like this - seeing Chloe spread open for her, visibly showing her enjoyment for Beca using her mouth like this. 

"Shit, Chlo," she chokes out. "I'm getting close."

This must've been the right thing to say; she sees Chloe's fingers speed up and her back arch up from the mattress. She shudders heavily and groans, swallowing around Beca's strap, throat bobbing as she strokes herself down from her orgasm, the slick little noises making Beca clench involuntarily. 

The hand gripping Beca's thigh shifts to push her away - Beca complies immediately, sliding out of Chloe's mouth with a wet pop - and Chloe gasps hungrily for air, shifting further down the mattress so her head isn't hanging off it anymore. 

She gazes up at Beca with heavy-lidded eyes, biting on her swollen bottom lip, chest heaving. 

Beca's not sure where all the blood in her body is rushing: it's zipping around from her throbbing core to her thundering heartbeat, full of love and affection and trust for her beloved partner. 

It's clearly not being supplied to her brain, since what comes out of her mouth next is: "Was that- Like, I mean... Are you okay, or- ?"

She feels her ears go red as soon as Chloe chuckles at her. Chloe motions to Beca to bring her closer, so she leans down to capture Chloe's lips in an upside-down kiss. (Which Chloe knows she loves, since the sensation of both of their plush bottom lips brushing together and their soft tongues stroking each other is absolutely intoxicating.)

They pull apart after too few seconds, in Beca's opinion. 

"It was amazing, Bec," Chloe rasps, her voice low. (Beca mentally files that sound away for later, based on how it makes her core tighten instantly.) "Thank you."

She yelps when Chloe reaches over to unexpectedly spank her with a loud clap.

"But get up here, babe, you're not done yet." 

Beca swears she can _hear_ Chloe winking, even when she isn't really doing it.

She dutifully follows Chloe as she shuffles up the bed, resting her messy red curls on the soft white pillow. 

Chloe spreads her thighs eagerly, her slippery thighs and swollen lips on display for Beca, making all the moisture from her mouth travel decidedly _lower_ and rendering her speechless.

"C'mon, baby," Chloe rasps again. (God, Beca is not gonna get tired of this one.) "Let's make you come too." 

Long, slim fingers, still sticky from Chloe's earlier orgasm, reach for Beca's shaft and start stroking. Beca takes her cue and presses her palms to Chloe's thighs, spreading them even further. (She loves having firsthand experience of just how flexible Chloe can be.) She settles her knees in between Chloe's legs, letting her girlfriend rub the head of the toy through her wet folds and up to her clit. 

"Mmm, Beca," she hums. "I want you to fuck me like you fucked my mouth." 

Arousal grips Beca once again, tensing all her muscles instantly. 

She pushes insistently into Chloe's hand, letting the silicone slide from Chloe's clit down to her opening. Chloe lets go of the toy, opting to settle both her hands on Beca's shoulders and pulling her down for a deep, tongue-filled kiss that complements the feeling of the steady stretch between her legs as Beca enters her, slowly fucking in and out to warm her up.

Beca feels Chloe's legs come up to wrap around her back, her ankles locking together and applying pressure to speed her up. She grinds up desperately with a moan.

Beca takes pity on her and slips in more fully this time, hearing Chloe's little cry right beside her ear at being suddenly so full. 

"Shit, babe," Beca presses a kiss into Chloe's neck, feeling the resistance while Chloe adjusts to her length. "You're so tight." 

The little heels at her back scrabble for purchase, digging in and encouraging her to speed up her thrusts. Beca complies, thrusting her hips into Chloe's with more and more force, enjoying the slap of their hips and the sting of Chloe's nails digging into her shoulder muscles. (She knows Chloe likes leaving nail marks on and around her tattoos, putting her own claiming marks next to the art adoring Beca's body). 

Beca's close, she's _been_ close ever since she first felt the bulge through Chloe's throat, ever since Chloe swallowed around it and encouraged her to continue. The base of the dildo grinding against her clit with each thrust is absolutely heavenly, the consistent rhythmic pressure bringing her higher and higher. 

One hand scrapes up Beca's shoulder to the base of her head to tangle in her hair and _tugs_. The pleasurable sting combined with Chloe panting incoherent swear words into her neck forms a delicious mix and Beca is barely aware of anything outside the realm of how amazing Chloe is and how good this all feels. 

She thrusts even harder and raises her head to meet Chloe in a sloppy kiss that's mostly just shared exhales. She props herself up on one elbow, using her other hand to grasp one of Chloe's bouncing breasts and earning a loud groan.

Her thrusts have faltered though, Chloe's heels insistent again at her back, so she focuses her efforts and slams hard and deep into Chloe.

"Do you like it?" she pants out. "When I fuck you?" 

Chloe whimpers, her murmured assent lost in the sounds of their bodies.

"Do you like when I fuck-" she grunts "-your mouth?" 

"Baby, yes," Chloe moans, her nails scraping up Beca's spine hard enough to leave stinging marks. "I love when you're inside me- Ah!" 

Beca feels resistance again against the silicone, her movements becoming slower as Chloe comes clenching and tightens sweetly around the dildo.

"Fuck," Beca growls, not really moving anymore but grinding herself against the back of the dildo and chasing her orgasm. 

Chloe's hands trail down her spine to her ass, encouraging her movements and gripping tightly. 

"That's right, baby, come for me," she hears Chloe murmur right before she feels a sudden warmth around her previously untouched nipple.

She comes hard and fast all over again, Chloe's mouth swiping encouraging circles around her sensitive breast while she swivels her hips and grinds out her orgasm for what feels like forever. 

Chloe releases her breast and Beca collapses on top of her, sweaty and sated and tingling from head to toe. Her thighs are burning from the exertion so she just lays there and catches her breath while Chloe draws soothing patterns along Beca's sweaty back. 

She feels Chloe crane her neck, sitting up a little bit. 

"Ooh, Becs, I scratched up your back a little." She runs her fingers over the raised marks. "Oops."

Beca huffs out a laugh into Chloe's neck. "Wildcat." 

She presses an open-mouthed kiss to the skin there, nipping and sucking to leave a purpling mark of her own.

"Now we're even," Beca grins, and Chloe swats at her rear again playfully.

"Um, also," Beca starts, "I really like how raspy your voice is. Y'know, after."

(She curses herself for talking so dirty during the act but not being able to keep her confidence up after they'd both come.) 

Chloe hums her assent. "It does sound pretty hot, doesn't it?"

Languid kisses near her pulse point travel up to her ear so Chloe can rasp again: "Looks like you'll just have to throatfuck me more often." 

Beca blushes furiously, embarrassed but pleased with herself. She cuts Chloe off with a brief but sweet kiss, hoping she's pouring all her love and gratitude towards Chloe at the intimacy and affection of their activities into the kiss. 

Chloe pinches her reddened cheek fondly when they break apart. Beca shoots her a half-scowl and gives her one more short thrust to make her gasp in pleasure.

Chloe fake-admonishes her. "Bec, I'm sensitive!" 

"Then let's go get cleaned up, wildcat," Beca smirks. She pulls out and hears Chloe groan at the loss.

"Can I join you in the shower?"

"Only if you can sing for me with that rasp."


End file.
